


When Two Play Alone

by cirruss, orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruss/pseuds/cirruss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We can still do things together, even in absence."</i><br/>-Carlos, "Rumbling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Play Alone

Cecil removed his headphones, "Will You Follow Me" by Ariane Moffatt playing quietly over the station speakers. His phone was buzzing on the table next to him. “Hi there Mr. Hero-Scientist”

“Hi Cecil.” Carlos’s voice was soft and oaky. “I’ve been listening to the show. It’s so nice to hear your voice.”

Cecil bit his lip, trying not to say that maybe he’d hear it more if he called slightly more often. It didn’t feel like quite the time.

“Listen, I know you’ve only got a couple minutes left on the weather, but I’m going to try to call you tonight, so long as my phone doesn’t engage in a temporal fluctuation, which results in a miniature time distortion field, causing untold havoc, loss of life, and your phone ringing at 3 in the morning, which is Scientifically unlikely to occur twice in a row.”

Cecil’s face lit up. “I have a way you could make it up to me? Station management… frowns on extracurricular activities at work, but… are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Statistically very likely,” Carlos purred into the phone.

\----

Cecil sat on his couch. He had a glass of Armagnac to his left, and he’d already turned his speakers on, so that the soft sounds of Portishead’s “Give Me a Reason To Love You” set the mood. The beeswax candles on his mantle were slowly overpowering the scent of vanilla the Glow Cloud (all hail) had left minutes before. He stared at his phone, willing it to ring.

When the screen lit up with a picture of a Carlos sneezing as he held Khoshekh in his arms, his perfect hair fluttering around him, Cecil’s face broke into a grin. He answered the phone before the first ring had ended.

“Hey Carlos!” He tried in vain to sound like a person with a normal heartbeat whose palms were not sweating in anticipation for this evening’s activities. He was a very sexy person with a very sexy heartbeat for his mostly-perfect-definitely-sexy scientist boyfriend.

“Cecil! I’ve had the most Scientific day! The nomadic army was in the area and Doug helped me move some stones so that I could test a cave for Materials, and –“

“Carlos, you know how into Science I am, but I have everything ready. You know I’d rather do this with you than by myself. It’s so much better with two.”

“Of course Cecil! I hadn’t forgotten! It’s just that with Science… you know.”

Cecil sighted slightly. There were days he wished his boyfriend had a normal job, like spying on people, or changing all their books to different books. “I know. Anyway,” his voice lowered in excitement, “do you want me to turn on the video, or would you rather that I described it?”

“You know that I love to hear your voice.”

“Anything for the Hero of Night Vale.”

Cecil turned to the coffee table in front of him, trying to decide what to do first. Finally, he spoke. “So I have seven piles of cards in front of me, with a stack on the top left. Ooooo there’s an ace of hearts! I’m going to put that on the top row… and oh now I can put my red five on my black six!”

**Author's Note:**

> Smilodon: I'm so sorry readers Cirruss made me do it I am innocent I never agreed I helped write this on ACCIDENT I SWEAR.
> 
> Cirruss: I also apologise. But not actually this is my favourite thing NO REGRETS!


End file.
